This application requests support for a p o stdoctoral training program in fundamental and translational cancer research. The goal of this training program is to prepare young scientists to participate, as independent investigators and physicians, in the development and application of knowledge that will reduce the burden of human cancer. Fellowship support is requested for 12 trainees who have doctoral degrees in science or medicine and who have evidence of superior abilities for independent scientific research. A training faculty of 51 staff members of the Basic Science, Medical Science and Population Science Divisions of the Fox Chase Cancer Center has been selected based on their training experience and outstanding research accomplishments. The training faculty includes both laboratory and clinical scientists with NCI and NIH supported research programs in the areas of biomolecular structure and function, cellular and developmental biology, human genetics, immunobiology, molecular and genetic epidemiology, molecular oncology and virology. Postdoctoral fellows selected through a formal application process, are offered a three-year program of advanced training in research relevant to cancer. Trainees receive individual laboratory training based on research projects developed under the mentorship of the established investigators. They have access to a broad range of state-of-the-art technologies represented in the specialized research facilities maintained by the Center. The education program is designed to introduce the broad range of challenges in cancer research and includes colloquia on cancer prevention and control, developmental biology, immunology, virology and molecular oncology as well as instruction in the ethical conduct of research, journal clubs, tutorials and seminars. Training will be provided on the Campus of the Fox Chase Cancer Center consisting of several linked research buildings that provide 279,000 sq. ft. of research space, 174,000 sq. ft. for clinical activities and 50,000 sq. ft. for conference, administrative and ancillary activities. Research and research training is supported by a budget of $53.2 million, 71 percent of which is funded through peer-reviewed grants.